The present invention relates generally to the field of upgrading servers, and more particularly to recommending upgrade actions during migration based on risk ratings and active learning.
Advances in virtualization and mainframe hardware have facilitated the consolidation of applications onto a fewer number of centralized servers. In some cases, it is desirable to migrate or rebuild applications running on servers in a datacenter to a cloud datacenter. These applications may need a version upgrade, resource upgrade, bug fixes, or security patches. Often, multiple applications running on the servers may need to be upgraded at the same time and often have certain dependencies on each other which cannot be violated during the upgrade or rebuild.